This invention is in the field of vibration and seismic isolators. Specifically this invention relates to a seismic isolators intended as a replacement for traditional type isolators.
Typically traditional type isolators are used for large pieces of equipment, often placed outdoors. Because of changes in building codes, there is a requirement for higher restraint capacities which render traditional type isolators obsolete. In the past, multiple smaller snubbing elements were used on this type of isolator, but under test conditions it was found that they did not share the load equally and could not be counted on to achieve their full design capacity
A seismic isolator is desired which would not suffer from such load sharing issues. Further, a seismic isolator is desired in which the lower portion of the housing would have a lower profile to reduce the loads on the attachment hardware, and wherein the snubbing elements could be removed and replaced without disturbing the supported equipment.